Griffin Firestorm
by xXKyuubi-DevilXx
Summary: A boy's life changes five days after his 17th birthday, when his body starts rejecting the kyuubi's chakra. What is his body going to do to make up for the loss of all the Nine-Tailed Demon's Youki? Way make its own of course. And is this process on a one way course that will destroy the Fox? A new Demon will be born. People, meet the Griffin Firestorm, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.
1. The Problem

!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL!

Notes in the future will be like this (*)

And I expect any and all who read this or any other story to know when someone is talking or thinking

Summary: A boy's life changes five days after his 17th birthday, when his body starts rejecting the kyuubi's chakra. What is his body going to do to make up for the loss of all the Nine-Tailed Demon's Youki? Way make its own of course. And is this process on a one way course that will destroy the Fox? A new Demon will be born. People, meet the Griffin Firestorm, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

_**-xXSean changeXx- or –xXFlash-backXx-…**_

Begging or ending of story….. 

_-xXView changeXx-…_

….

Chapter 1-The Problem-

Peace had come to the shinobi nations, but not the hidden villages themselves. They dealt with their own problems, that is, you see, the leaf village had bigger problems at hand. It had been five months since the pain attack, and the war with Uchiha Madara. And the people were still showing how strong they are by dealing with everything on the inside. Village reconstruction was about 87 percent as of now.

But right now the shinobi of the leaf were running around doing damage control for the latest problem though, and it took top priority.

At the Hokage tower, in the Hokages office was the previous Hokage herself. Tsunade was seated behind the desk looking gravely at the Rookie 9 (minus Sasuke he is MIA, and Naruto is 'missing'), team Gai, the sensei's to each of their respective teams, Anko, Ibiki, Iruka, the Konohamaru corps. And last but not lest Teuchi, and Ayami, the ramen chef and his daughter. Sai would have been there had he not been on a mission. The reason for all of this was extensive, Naruto was missing, and they couldn't find him.

"Okay Kakashi, you need to tell us what happened." demanded Tsunade; she asked the one question that was plaguing everyone else.

"Well in order to make some sense out of this, I will tell you this first, about five days ago, Naruto had been complaining about pain all over his body, what he said had me worried….." Kakashi trailed off.

_**-xXFlash back no JutsuXx-…...….**_

Kakashi, and team 7, minus Naruto, were in the team's training grounds. Sakura and Sai were sparing with each other. On the out skirts of the field there were random trees blasted out of the ground, but the fields occupants didn't seem to care. Kakashi was watching with a calculative eye, looking for openings to help them improve on, Yamato wasn't really doing anything. Sakura had just dodged one of Sai's ink lions, when she saw Naruto had walked into the training Ground.

'_Naruto…! Okay, his here, but why is he late, his never late.' _thought Sakura

Naruto walked up to Kakashi and whispered something in his ear, then walked to the edge of the training field, Kakashi right behind him. The look on Sakuras face made it looked like someone shit in her food or something, but she also looked worried.

Naruto and Kakashi stood right outside of everyone's ear shot, Kakashi was concerned for his once hyperactive student.

"Kakashi-sensei I need to talk to you." said Naruto, his voice was hollow, he had dark circles around his eyes, and he was almost as pale as Sai.

"And what do you need to talk about?" Kakashi asked

"Well I have no energy for training (*A), but I don't know why though" Naruto answered weakly

"Is that it?" Kakashi wondered

"Not really, I won't lie to you sensei, I feel like Choji ran me over with Nikudan Sensha, and Kiba moiled me with Gatsuuga. So in general I feel like ran over shit, and I think it has to do with Fox-teme" Naruto said the last part with a frown. Kakashi was somewhat surprised, though it was not much of a shock, these kinds of things with Naruto happened, just not a lot.

"What do you feel? Describe the pain." Kakashi said

"To put it nicely….." he thought for a moment, "I feel like Itachi lit me on fire with Amaterasu" said Naruto, he had been close to that stuff before, and he didn't want to be again. So it was his best guess how being lit on fire with the stuff would feel like.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kakashi asked furiously

"Because I thought it would stop, but I was wrong….and it's gotten worse." after Naruto said that, Kakashi was all over him, telling him how stupid that was not telling anyone until now. After five minutes, and one calmed ninja later. Kakashi stopped, looked at Naruto and took a deep breath.

"Okay Naruto, take the week off, and go see Tsunade, she will want to know about this, got that?" said Kakashi leveling a glare at the last part.

"Hai, hai sensei, I got it, Ja-ne." with that Naruto walked away.

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked away, and then turned to the rest of his team.

"Aright, team training today is over, I need to see the Hokage about something, take the rest of the day off" after that Kakashi puffed away in leafs and ninja smoke, no one talked for a few minutes, then went their own way.

_**-xXFlash back no Jutsu: kaiXx-…**_

"KAKSHI! He said what?" asked Tsunade as she got made because he wasn't answering her. She was going to send him through the wall when he finely answered her.

"He said...he said it felt like Itachi lit him on fire with Amaterasu. He also said it had gotten worse, and that was five days ago." said Kakashi. Several gasps escaped the occupants in the room, the loudest coming from Sakura. She knew what that felt like (during the war with Madara, he had lit her on fire with it but Sasuke had made the choice to save her, that's why she had that reaction) and would not wish it on anyone under pain of death, same for everyone else. Tsunade was going to say something else, but the door to the office flew open.

"Tsunade-sama, emergency, it's Hokage-sama." (*B) said the distressed chuunin. Tsunade was out of the chair she had been sitting in, in two seconds flat.

"WHAT IS IT? TELL ME!" shouted Tsunade

"Hokage-sama passed out seven minutes ago after we found him, we would have come and got you then, but he was up three minutes later" the chuunin said.

"What's wrong now?" spat out Tsunade angrily, obviously impatient to know.

"His chakra sky rocketed, and the red haired man with him said we should take him to a place where not even the most skilled jounin could find him by chakra signature, when I left it sounded like Hokage-sama was in pain." the chuunin said

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Tsunade muttered

"Hai." the chuunin said, and left

One after the other, every ninja in the room left until it was only Sakura, scared for the health of her best friend, than left with the others.

_**-xX5 minutes laterXx-…... **_

The group of ninja ran down the hall in Anbu HQ, on their way to an anti-chakra room, the sound of pained screams were herd. Every one shoot down the hall faster than the trained eye could see (awe the things we do for friends). The room they came up on had a sign on the wall by the door that read **'Anbu High Detainment; cell 1'****.** Once Tsunade was at the door, everyone leapt for it, but hesitated when they heard a pain filled scream. Tsunade was the first one in the room, followed by everyone else; the first thing they saw was the strong mix of red and blue chakra coming off no other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Because the wind force created by the strong chakra, though not very bad, had just enough force to make lose clothing, hair, and other odd lose things flutter. With the wind blowing around, and Naruto being in the center of it all, he got the worst of it; his hair was all over the place. What was even more odd was the small fact that he had no shirt on, but no one had the time to blush or feel embarrassed, because the angry red pulsing seal on his abdomen ruined the whole image. He looked like he had been working with Gai for three days straight. Sweat was coming off of his body in liters he was also paler than Sai now. He had on his usual black pants, but the lake of a forehead protector made them all look around until they saw it no more than five feet to the left were he kneeled. His eyes were shut tight from the obvious pain he was in, and was gasping for air. That's when the group spotted a redheaded man standing against the wall with his eyes closed. The group ran over to him, and stopped two feet in front of him. Tsunade walked up to him getting his attention, and him opening his eyes, and making everyone look to his ruby or blood red orbs. He was whirring lose fitting black pants, but no shoes. The black shirt was a mix of half a kimono and a short cloak, with a red sash wrapped around his waist, the edges of his shirt and pants were all trimmed in red. Oddly enough he had a rabbit's foot as an earring in his left ear. He also had random strands of blood red hair being loosely held to the back of his head by a gold clip. He had nails like claws, about an inch long each. And there was some kind of Indian like bracelet on his left wrist.

What caught every ones curiosity was how tired he look, and his heavy breathing. He just looked at them before he gasped for air at the same time Naruto screamed, everyone turned to Naruto to see the amount of red chakra now coming off him had gone up, then looked back to the red head.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Naruto?" Tsunade asked with fury and coldness in her voice. He looked at her before talking slowly so he didn't run out of breath.

"Who I am you may already know, and what is happening, rather than what I did. If you want to know what is going on you would be better off asking Naruto yourself." said the red head, who got up and walked to Naruto, like a drunk, stopping about five feet away from him.

"Kit can you hear me?" asked the red head, who got a weak node from the blond.

"Do you know what's going on?" again a weak node

"Can you tell them?" he asked, a shake of the head signaling no, the red head let out a sigh.

"Well, what young Naruto can't explain, is that his body is rejecting my chakra-" he was cut off from finishing by the collective gasps from everyone in the room, but Naruto who had already known. They were talking to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Just from the statement of "my chakra" it was kind of a no brainer.

"Yes, oh scary. First I would like to apologize for my attacking your village. Had I not been weak, your Madara Uchiha would not have caught me like he did; the Genjutsu he used was mighty. If I wasn't who I am it could have gone a lot worse, even Demons have pride." he said sighing at the last word.

"What did you mean when you said that his body is rejecting your chakra?" asked Tenten seemingly more worried than the others.

"It would be easier to tell you if kit was responsive other than a node of the head, I can't tell you what is happin-" he stopped abruptly, and fell to his knees coughing. The sound of cursing caught every ones attention; they turned to see that Naruto was the one cursing with a pained filled expression on his face, shaking violently.

_-xXNarutoXx-…..._

Naruto was in his own little world as this was going on, trying his best to hold the pain from surfacing. He didn't want his friends to know it was this bad, he also didn't want anyone to close if anything happened.

'_I was prepared for the pain, but come on this is ridicules.' _thought Naruto, shaking because he refused to show the strain of holding back the pain, he would not scream.

'_What if something goes wrong, all my friends are here, I don't want them getting hurt.' _Naruto thought sadly. He had hurt Sakura before; he was not going to do it again. That was when he started to notice the low stinging all over his body; he knew it was chakra burn. His shaking increased and the stinging grow to a maddening burn, his restraint broke, unable to hold it in any longer, he screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"

_-xXNormal-viewXx-…..._

The scream was accompanied by an increase in red and blue chakra flowing off of Naruto. Over the next few minutes the group of ninja watched in silent awe and fascination. Though, the feeling was soon replaced by worry and fear. Naruto's body was now starting to release a steady flow of black chakra more malicious, and violent (*C) than the kyuubi's. When the red and blue stopped completely, they could no longer detect any of his or the Kyuubi's chakra being released from him, though the red head now known as Kyuubi still had some coming off his body. But it was like Naruto's chakra had been wiped off the face of the planet. What they didn't like was the chakra now coming off Naruto by itself, which seemed to be Demonic. The chakra started rising to high levels before it started covering Naruto completely, leaving the group of ninja wondering if their favorite blond was going to be okay, they watched curiously, unable to stop the terrible feeling.

They waited.

…..

(*A) The reason Naruto would still train with his team after becoming Hokage is because he still wants to go on missions, and he still has a lot to learn about politics

(*B) The reason he is Hokage is because I want him to be. Everything that has happened so far in the manga, has happened in my fic, but for the future, if Naruto or Sasuke die in the manga like Naruto said they would, they will both still live in my fic, none of the rookie 9 or other important characters will die either, except maybe one.

Any questions leave a comment or e-mail me.


	2. When one isn't enough

!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL!

Notes in the future will be like this (*)

And I expect any and all who read this or any other story to know when someone is talking or thinking

Summary: A boy's life changes five days after his 17th birthday, when his body starts rejecting the kyuubi's chakra. What is his body going to do to make up for the loss of all the Nine-Tailed Demon's Youki? Way make its own of course. And is this process on a one way course that will destroy the Fox? A new Demon will be born. People, meet the Griffin Firestorm, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

_**-xXScene Change or Flash BackXx-...**_

Begging or ending of story….. 

_-xXView changeXx-…_

"**When Demons talk in their demon forms and jutsu use"**

I would like to apologize now for the fact the word 'Youki' is mentioned almost twenty times in the first six paragraphs

And fair warning, I don't like how this starts but it was the best I could do so it might suck a little.

**5/10/12—I have just edited both of the current chapters for a few reasons 1) Typos 2) Bad Punctuation 3) Contradicting facts 4) Using the wrong words in some spots 5) Something made no sense 6) Certain ideas sucked 7) And I got fed up with the Fox's name, it is now Owari: Akuma Fokkusu**

….

Chapter 2 – When One Isn't Enough

_-xXKyuubiXx-…_

As everyone had their attention on Naruto, Kyuubi was deep in thought. This reaction was not what he was expecting, the way the chakra acted was all wrong. Nothing like this had been recorded when the Ichibi had escaped from its first Jinjuuriki. He knew something wasn't right, Naruto's chakra signature wasn't human anymore, but why?

'_Interesting' _thought Kyuubi

His next thought was _'what had caused it to change?'_

What was the reason human chakra would do this? He thought he was over thinking things until something came back to him. Something he had heard about the fourth Hokage's seal that would slowly allow his chakra to mix with Narutos. He couldn't really blame the seal, could he? The fact could not explain the outcome.

He thought maybe his Youki, it had been his energy first used by the child. But his Youki had no immediate effects on the boy, way start now? He began to rethink the idea of the seal doing something other than its intended use. If his Youki didn't do anything, whither the seal allowed his Youki to mix with Naruto's chakra or not, than the seal was fully at fault. Maybe the seal had been stressed, weakened, or broken completely. He immediately ruled out that the seal had broken, if it had, there would have been a huge influx of power, and Naruto would be dead, possibly all of Konoha as well. The seal couldn't have weakened enough to have this effect, especially after it had been fixed by the fourth, so that was out. That left stress, something in the seals formula must have stopped working.

If the seal was stressed enough to do something like this, and not let Kyuubi out, the stress must have been on the part of the seal that held his chakra. That would explain the way the chakra/Youki was acting. With the important part of the seal not working, it wouldn't hold his Youki back. And because it was toxic, Naruto's chakra would have to help purge it and keep it from hurting his body. But kyuubi's Youki was practically infinite; it would take all of Naruto's chakra to help with the purging process. And with Naruto's chakra helping the process of purging Kyuubi's basically unlimited Youki (*not intended to sound repeated), Naruto would have chakra depletion of absolute zero.

So to accommodate for that, Naruto's chakra system would work over time to replenish his chakra reserves. The problem with that was human chakra simply couldn't build up fast enough to keep Naruto alive. Another problem, Youki could (*wither it dose or not flow with it), with Naruto's exposure to Youki from the day he was born, it had been imprinted in his regular chakra, making it easier to produce demonic characteristics. A constant yet small flow of Youki sense birth and the added characteristics of Youki in his chakra…it could either be demonic, or, damn near at any rate.

'_Given the fact that my Youki is five times more potent than that of any other form of Youki. Even with the small amount of Youki he has received sense birth, for any regular demon it still wouldn't be enough to turn someone half demon, but that is where regular ends.' _Kyuubi paused growling in the back of his throat '_Because of the constant stream of my Youki, and the integrated characteristics of Youki in Naruto's chakra system. And because of the potency of my Youki it would be easier for his system to make a pure form of Youki. Human chakra completely overwhelmed, there wouldn't be any left.'_

"Fuck, damn it this was not supposed to happen." Kyuubi growled again

_-xXNormal-viewXx-…._

Every one pulled their eyes from Naruto to Kyuubi, the cursing, snarling, and growling fox having grabbed their attention with his little statement.

"What do you mean, what's happening?" asked Tsunade, Tenten, and shikamaru at the same time

"Huh? Uh, oh, something that I'm going to hate explaining" responded Kyuubi scratching his cheek with his right index clawed finger

"Well you better start explaining anyway" stated Tsunade, everyone else nodding their head in agreement.

"Well…." Kyuubi had started to say, but paused to find the best way to say his next thoughts, he continued with a seriousness only the older Ninja could fathom. "As I'm sure you all sense Naruto's chakra has done something that has the shit scared out of you. Well I can say that's not my fault at all, though what is at fault you won't like because it has had some side effects. I started thinking what happened, I thought everything through, and this is what I have come up with." He paused again, the ever serious air about him. "To my knowledge the seal allowed small streams of my Youki through it, yes?" He stopped and looked to Tsunade, but it was Yamato that answered for her.

"Yes, though never understanding how much, that is what we have come to understand." Yamato said, but with the strong bond, and friendship he had with Naruto his voice was a whisper, though you could still hear the hysteria in it. Ya he was scared shitless. Though he was much older than Naruto they had a brother thing going, so strong it was unbreakable. Because Naruto had saved his life, when, he was sure to die during Madera's attack. He had thought he owed his life to Naruto, but he had told Yamato that his life was his own and that he did it out of the friendly attachment, and his respect for Yamato.

"Okay, so anyway, I had thought of all reasons this would happen, an-" He was cut off by Yamato.

"Was it the seal?" But he too was cut off

"IF you let me finish you'll all find out now won't you? Anyway yes it is the seal, and no it didn't break. The potential power flux would have killed half, or all, of fire country. I have also ruled out that it had weakened because the imprint of the fourths soul in the seal had fixed it during Pains attack, and it is imposable for the seal to weaken at such a rate from than tell now. So the final thing, you might think no one would actually consider is that the seal has been stressed for some unknown reason." Kyuubi finished with a flourish of his hands, making it not so hard to tell he had an extreme case of fatigue.

"So you have no idea why the seal is stressed, at all?" asked Tsunade

"In a nut shell, no, not really. But I can tell you Narutos current situation. Though you would think something like this happening to the fourth's seal might be contributed to weakening, it's not. Weakening happens on a larger scale to the seal as a whole, with stress it is a simple but important part of the seal that is weakened. There is more than one thing you have to look at to know the difference. One is the small fact I'm free and Naruto isn't dead. Two the majority of my Youki is still being held back by the rest of whatever is left of the seal, and thus keeping him from being ripped apart by the force of it all. And finally three, though a fact no one else would know, is that Naruto found a way to free me from the seal after the disturbance in the flow of my Youki broke the Genjutsu on me. I had explained the situation to him, he trusted me enough to find a way to set me free knowing that I was not truly evil, and I will not break that trust when he has had to little." Pausing before he was going to continue, he was interrupted, miraculously by Tenten.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO HIM, I WANT TO KNOW _NOW!" _Tenten shouted with so much grief that it was heart ranching to hear.

She and Naruto had become an item after Tenten lost her chance with Neji, who had fallen for another girl before she could let her feelings be known. Though Naruto had a thing for Sakura he had dropped that. They had both liked each other after a while, yes. They had tried dating, but for some reason it just didn't work. Naruto had spotted Tenten walking from the favored Dango shop of one Mitarashi Anko, looking down, and had asked her what was up. She had told him about Neji and he had tried to comfort her. They had started talking about them self's and eventually hit it off; they had been a couple from then on.

"I will put your worries at ease, Naruto is not in any life threatening danger, I should calm down a little, and I did not intend to frighten you." He looked at her knowingly, and she abruptly looked away.

Kyuubi continued with a lighter tone

"Because my Youki left the seal at a controlled rate, it was going so slow that there was a lot of potential harm it could cause to his body, it's very toxic to humans as most of you know. And Naruto used all of his chakra to protect himself from it wither he consciously did it or not I have yet to know. This has depleted his chakra to absolute zero in the process. And because Youki can produce faster, and the small fact that my Youki has been present sense the day he was born. His body is making a pure form of Youki influenced by my own. His body already has the knowledge of my Youki, though it was a small amount, is very potent." he said all this as he walked closer to Naruto and sat down.

"Wait, so because you're Youki is imprinted in Naruto's system, and all his chakra was used to _exorcise_ yours, he is producing his own Youki. You're hiding something else." Tenten said with an uncharacteristic growl.

Kyuubi sighed but continued none the less "Yes, though it hurts to say this." he paused he, did NOT want to say his next though, but he could not holdout on Narutos precious people. "O-only Demons can produce Youki, and Naruto has no ounce of human chakra left." he finished with a sigh and a defeated expression

Tsunade was the next to speak "Are you saying Naruto isn't human anymore?" her voice was cracking as she spook, and there was a telltale sign of impending mental break down.

"Now, I wouldn't exactly say that, saying Naruto isn't human is like saying I'm not a demon. Yes he is physically demon know but that doesn't mean he is mentally, well not a hundred percent anyway. For example he won't attack anyone from leaf without reason." Kyuubi said, mock hurt in his voice.

"What do you mean by that, and how will Naruto not attack anyone in leaf?" was Shikamaru's question.

Kyuubi gave a, surprisingly, heartfelt answer "To answer your second question, simply put, Naruto is now a territorial demon and demons protect any and all in their territory, anyone that threatens his home will pay, inside or out. For your first, like I said you can't say Naruto isn't human, though it won't make much sense because he is a demon. Just because he is, doesn't mean he will start thinking like one. Because he doesn't have the arrogance or pride most demons have, he is more inclined to follow his human nature. Though be warned, he is likely to get a sadistic side to rival Orochimaru. Anyway, as long as anyone from outside the fire country doesn't antagonize him, or anyone in it for that matter, you'll be safe."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Hinata, but again someone else answered

"I'm guessing demons are like dogs or wolfs with the whole territory thing, not that I'm comparing you to one, no disrespect Kyuubi-sama." Stated the canine expert of the group, Kiba

"Yes thank you Kiba-san. Demons, even more so of the canine breed, tend to show outsiders hostility if threatened, not out of defense, but to protect what is there's." Kyuubi stated

"So you're saying that he will protect everyone in the country, just because he'll be territorial." Asked Kakashi

"His demon side yes, human side no. His human side will protect this country and every one in it for the same reason he usually does, because that is how he is, and this is the home of his precious people." Kyuubi finished with a smile

"No one has any more questions?" Kyuubi asked with a smile

Every one shook their heads

"Ok than, let's wait shall we." Kyuubi said, turning back to

_-xXNarutoXx-…_

'_Ok this is __not__ what I had planned for the day.' _was Naruto's first coherent thought after his "chakra" had gone up_ 'I had planned to go out with Tenten for dinner, but oh no. This just had to happen today when I planned to propose to her. Everything likes to plow up in my face, or just downright mock me, tsk, always has to be on the days I have things planned, stupid irony.' _He continued to rant and complain, oblivious to everything around him. He took notice when the warm feeling of chakra going through his system made him focus on the area around him. Then he took notice of his growing Youki, and it was accompanied by loads of pain. The only thought that went through his head was _'FUCK'._

He could feel everything in his body shifting and the feeling like he was on fire. The burning feeling where all his internal organs and muscles being destroyed and remade. As minutes passed by, the pain never went down, only increased. Then he saw nothing but red, his mind falling to his new demon nature. With it taking over, a sudden heavy and oppressive aura filled the area. As his demon took root, he had the most sadistic smile on his face that was so evil Orochimaru would have had a heart attack. And then he laughed.

_-xXNormal-viewXx-…_

Once Naruto's Youki expanded everyone was on guard. However, everyone had to hold their lunch in as they heard the snapping. What everyone for some reason knew was Naruto's skeletal system accommodating for his change.

"Naruto-kun" was Tentens low whisper, but Kyuubi heard her

"Tenten-san, it will be ok-"whither he was going to say more or not didn't matter, because he was interrupted by Narutos laughter, which sent chills down most of the ninjas spines.

"Ha-ha" they could FEEL the sadistic smile that left some in the room with more than just chills. There was a pregnant silence as the low continues laughter turned into full blown hysterics

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" as our favorite blond ninja's new Youki swirled around the room, the first glimpse they got was something no person in the room would ever forget.

The Youki continued to swirl around him for some time before it set its course, straight into Narutos mouth tell there was nothing left. They got there first full view of him.

What stood in Narutos place was what appeared to be a 12 foot tall fox (*They are all in a room that is 18 by 18 feet and has a 19 foot high ceiling). They could tell the body was a fox, with slightly longer ears than a regular fox but shorter than Kyuubi's. The feet nothing like pews more like Dragons feet but with fur, accompanied by 2 inch long silver claws. He also had a beautiful pair of black wings with an estimated span of 34 feet together, and depending on the way the light reflected there where telltale red highlights giving them a red glow. The normal whites of his eyes now a startling blood red, the iris black instead of his beautiful blue and yellow pupils. There was silver around the eyes that went all the way up to the tip of the ears. The most shocking part, more so to Kyuubi than to anyone else, he now sported ten tails that looked like the tails of a lion, with blue flames outlined in black at each end, he would think of that later. The coloring was odd, but beautiful, his body was covered from head to toe in dark blue almost black fur. There was a silver strip of fur that came from in between his eyes straight down his back to his tails. At the base of his wings there was red fur that looked like blood from his wings coming in.

Just standing there Kyuubi knew this situation was not safe. Naruto's look either promised pain, a deadly prank, or both. He knew the ramen lover would not be able to come to terms with his demonic side if he didn't know he was one in the first place, so the strongest of the Bijuu had to help and he didn't like the look Naruto was giving them. When the 12 foot tall fox hybrid started to them Kyuubi was already starting a Jutsu.

'_Tori-Hitsuji-Inu-Tora-Habi-Ne, please let me have enough Youki' _thought Kyuubi

"**Fo Konazu Akuma Shiru: Yokusei no Jutsu" (*Four Corners demonic sealing: Suppression Jutsu)**

Suddenly there were four chains popping out of the ground, one out of each corner of the room. Each one snaked around one of the dark blue creature's legs then around his body.

'_It's not enough to restrain him, I'm going to have to add another level to the Jutsu' _with a quick _'Tatsu'_ Kyuubi added another hand sign to level up the Jutsu.

**"Kosoku" (*restraint)** was the word Kyuubi was hoping would help. Out of nowhere transparent red chains came from thin air and wrapped all around Naruto. Tails, wings, legs, neck, and back. Naruto was literally chained to the ground, and his lips were pulled back in a snarl, showing his longer than average canine's even for a demon (*Most Demons fangs poke out just enough to see them, the points of Naruto's fangs are parallel with his chin in his demon form maybe a little longer). There was a fury in his eye's that was a mix between his die hard determination and anger.

'_I have to let him know what has happened, but I can't talk to him like this' _Kyuubi needed to find a way to communicate with him through his clouded mind.

'_The mind? Jutsus involving the mind, Yamanaka. I could get one to take me to Naruto's mind scape_.Looking around he spotted Ino standing next to Kakashi.

"INO-SAN, I need you to get me in Naruto's mind, Tenten you come to. you'll be able to help. I need someone to keep chakra going through my system while we go in, or the Jutsu will fail, I'm too low on Youki to keep it up myself." Kyuubi demanded

"We will" said both Kiba and Chouji. Chouji popping something in his mouth, they walked up to Kyuubi than set their hands one him releasing a steady flow of chakra. When the flow was perfect the Nine Tailed Demon was ready

"Now Ino-san" Kyuubi shouted

Ino started a chain of hand seals '_Ushi–Tatsu-Tori–Saru-Tora' _than called out her Jutsu

**"Kokoro u oka no Jutsu" (*Mind Walker Jutsu)**

With the Jutsu activated she shot her hands out and put them one Kyuubi and Tenten. That done, the three were sucked into Naruto's mind scape.

**_-xXNaruto-mind scapeXx-…_**

What the group of three saw first as they swirled into existence was the streams of flowing black Youki through the dark blue walls like spider webbing. The area was rippling around them like something had changed recently. There were more tunnels in this new mind scape than Narutos old one before this all happened making it, by all means, a labyrinth. Just like any other mind scape though, the center was always in the same place, so Kyuubi knew where it was.

The three started down the hall they were in, Kyuubi in the lead, the other two following. They went left, right, left, right, over and over again. They had to get passed many mental defenses Naruto had in place that were scary, crazy, and meant to kill intruders. Kyuubi walked through them all not batting an eye lash. He brought them to an opening of a lightly lit room. The small group walked through the opening.

The second they walked through the threshold they were assaulted by a mess of thoughts that all screamed of death and murder, the reactions varied. There were numerous small pale blue lights everywhere that sounded like air being let out of a balloon (Thoughts Naruto is using to distract his counterpart).

'_How can Naruto have so much though at this moment?'_ Thought Kyuubi disturbed about the amount of activity.

'_The amount of mental activity is amazing I don't think I have ever heard or seen anything like this.' _Thought Ino, who was shaking, she just didn't know it yet.

'_Oh Naruto-kun, I sewer I will help you.'_ Thought a sad Tenten

"NARUTO" shouted the fox in human skin, the screams around them changed to whispers, and a demonic looking Naruto came from the shadow of a corner, ten tails waving behind him, fox ears flat against his head and wings folded to his back. He was smiling a sadistic smile that spook of Death, Torture, and Pain. Kyuubi had to keep reminding himself that this was still Naruto, though it was now the demonic side Naruto had to overcome and join with.

'_Naruto's rational said should be here somewhere.' _Thought Kyuubi looking around, there was a door behind the demonic Naruto, and the fox didn't think just going around with no plan was a good idea. Being the more experienced demon he would be a bigger threat.

'_I have to_ _so they can go back there'_ thought Kyuubi

"Ino-san, you and Tenten-san go in that door over there when I say" Kyuubi got in a crouched position, one for good leaping power, as did the demonic Naruto. As Kyuubi leapt at D-Naruto (**demon Naruto**) they collided with one another, and failing to the ground and roiling there for a bit. Scratching and biting (**Don't forget they are Demons**), Kyuubi managed to get D-Naruto pined to the ground, and was able to get eight of his tails wrapped around Naruto's ten and use the ninth to wrap his leg. Using his arms to pine him to the ground with D-Naruto's wings held firmly under him and Kyuubis full weight holding him down.

"You need a few more years before you can take me down, plus, I have body size over you." Stated Kyuubi "Ino-san, go now I have the situation under control." Said Kyuubi

"What do we do when we find Naruto?" asked Tenten

Kyuubi was in thought for a minute "Tell him everything from the seal and the effects, than tell him to come to terms with it. And Tenten…" he looked at her thoughtfully "To make it easier on him, tell him what you need to." He smirked at her "It will help, now GO."

Tenten was at the door before he finished, grabbing the handle and throwing it open, running through the door Ino right behind her. Kyuubi smiled he knew they could do it.

_-xXTenten & InoXx-… _

The two ran for maybe six minutes down the hall before coming to a door. Ino was the one to open the door, and as the two walked in they saw Naruto on his knees with his hands over his ears mumbling for the _scrams of_ _death _to go away. He was surrounded by the same pale blue lights, though these ones were layered in black **(D-Narutos thoughts to distract Naruto)**.

"Those are the thoughts he might be talking about." Said Ino

"Do you know why they are there?" asked Tenten

"Maybe, all thoughts in this mind scape are still Naruto's, no matter what side thinks them. The demonic Naruto can just be thinking these up to keep our Naruto preoccupied. All thoughts in this room can manly be from the Demonic Naruto." Ino looked at the state their Naruto was in "He's most likely trying to think of as many good things he can to balance the bad thoughts here. That's probably what the little blue hissing lights where in the other room." Ino finished as she beckoned Tenten to follow her to Naruto. They walked to him and sat in front of him.

The observed the way he looked first. He had some dark blue highlights in his hair the same color as his demon form fur right above his eyes. It looked like he hadn't combed his hair in weeks and was just barley below is shoulders and was a lighter tone, a white blond instead of his yellow, though the yellow blond was still there just lighter. He was still shirtless, and his pants and been blown away at the thighs and he was pare foot. It was strange to see claw like nails on his toes and fingers but they looked past that.

"Naruto-kun, can you hear me? It's Tenten." Asked the weapons mistress

The minute she said her name Naruto's head snapped up, and the wisps flew away hanging around not too far away like they would come back. His widened eyes gave both girls a start but they again looked past that. His eyes were the same as before, red, black and yellow, and they could see his fangs perfectly just sitting there at the bottom of his lip. No wings no animal ears and no tails, just the eyes, fangs and claws.

"Tenten-Chan, is that really you?" asked Naruto

"Yes, Naruto it's me." Confirmed the bun haired girl to her love

"What happened?" asked Naruto

"What do you mean what happened?" asked Ino, with an 'are you crazy' look on her face.

"Exactly how it sounds, what happened? Is every one ok? No one's hurt right?" asked Naruto with a slightly agitated look

"Not that we know, when we came here everyone was fine. Kyuubi has you restrained with some kind of Jutsu." Said Ino

"Wait, why does Kyuubi have me restrained? And how the hell did you get in here?" asked a bewildered Naruto

"Naruto the reason we are here is because Kyuubi and I had some things to tell you, though Kyuubi is dealing with something else now, and Ino is how we got here." Said Tenten looking subtly at the floor

"Like what Ten-chan?" asked Naruto

Tenten looked thoughtful for a moment, and then turned to Ino "Will you excuse us for a moment Ino, this would be much easier if it were just me talking to him."

"Yeah, sure I'll be over here if you need me." Ino then turned around and walked over to one of the many walls were she sat down and began to meditate

Tenten looked Naruto square in the eyes and said "Naruto-kun there is some things you need to know….." she went on to explain what Kyuubi thought happened to the seal and the effects it had on him. How he was now a demon, what that would mean and what he had to do. She told him what Kyuubi had said about his personality. And the danger everyone around him would be in.

After she had told him everything Kyuubi would have, Naruto looked like someone had taken away his dream forever, which was almost imposable he was already Hokage. He looked like he was going to give up on everything in his life, and the possibility of ever having a family. Tenten had to let him know she was his family. Naruto was looking at the floor, a look in his eyes that begged someone to help.

Tenten looked at her lover/best friend; she reached out and put a hand on his cheek. Making him look at her, his future. And in the softest voice she could use at that moment she said the only thing she could.

"Namikaze Naruto, I want you to know right now, nothing in this world will ever make me stop loving you. No matter what or who you are. As long as you are you, I will always love you."

Naruto still looked at her with a semblance of doubt. He knew she was telling the truth, he just didn't want people to see her as a target of hate because the thing with the seal had made him a demon. He was going to tell her it would be best if they stop seeing each other. But he never got the chance because Tenten had seen the look on his face and slapped him.

"Don't you even try and…. and tell me that the villagers will hate you when you have been their Hokage for four months. They have accepted you and acknowledged you they will not turn on you. I will not turn on you nor leave you, as long as you don't leave us." Tenten had started crying before she slapped Naruto, now she was looking him in the eyes and sniffling every few seconds.

Naruto had his hand on his sore cheek and slowly but surely he started to look sad and guilty. Than his brain caught the 'us' in Tenten's statement, slowly his eyes drifted to hers. She had a small but noticeable gleam in her eyes.

"Ten-chan, is there something you're not telling me?" His asked, catching her off guard

"It has nothing to do with what I haven't told you, but what I have yet to tell you. We have been together for three months and I love you with all my heart. You love me right Naruto?"

He didn't even hesitate "There are no words for me to tell you how much I love you Ten-chan."

"Good, when I said don't leave us Naruto, I meant your unborn child and I, not the village, not your friends, but don't leave them either, but the two of us."

He looked like he had gotten the Hokage spot all over again, but times five hundred. His mouth was open like he wanted to say something but the best he could do was fish motions. Tenten saw his struggle and was slightly worried.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Huh, ya. Ten-chan, you mean I'm go…. going to be a….." he had started to say but adopted the deer caught in the head lights look, meaning he knew what she was talking about.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you're going to be a father." Said Tenten with a small sad smile

Naruto immediately thought Tenten was mad at him. He reached out and grasped both of her hands and pulled the two of them up. Tenten was startled and looked up, now standing, at him. They looked each other in the eyes and Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her, bring her close to him, he whispered in her ear.

"Higurashi Tenten, I would never leave you, for anything in the world."

"I believe you Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Ten-chan, I didn't mean to react that way."

"I know, just promise you won't do it again."

"The promise of a life time Koi."

Tenten and Naruto would spend the next several minutes staring in each other's eyes.

_-xXKyuubiXx-…_

Kyuubi was suddenly one edge as the atmosphere changed. There was a change though in D-Naruto himself, foretold by the loss of his smirk and the added snarl. The fox demon chalked it up to him knowing about Tenten now, which meant she had told Naruto and that prankster himself was coming to terms with the changes.

D-Naruto was now all out growling and with a burst of Youki, had Kyuubi flying into a wall. Our blond demon roman addict stood up and looked frantically around the room to find the door that Ino and Tenten had gone through before. When he spotted the door he was fully prepared to run through it, had Kyuubi not recovered and blocked his path.

The two stood there trying to stare each other down, which was working for neither of them. The number one most unpredictable ninja was the first to fall into action. He throw a left clawed hand at the foxes face, hoping to make Monterey jack **(*Eating Italian four cheese Cheez It's when I wrote that)** cheese out of him. The fox demon was quick to react and swatted it away and delivered a left hook into the winged demons gut. The demon didn't go flying as Kyuubi thought he would, though he wasn't the least bit surprised and kept his guard up. The psychotic mons- I mean D-Naruto was frothing at the mouth.

'_Wait, why would he be frothing at the mouth?' _the fox thought, the reason fell into place with the fox demon two seconds later, _'...shit you have got to be KIDING. Of every possibility, why venom?' _Sure enough the liquid falling from the enraged demons chops was bubbling and hissing like a dead snake. Though it did no damage to the place it fell proved that Naruto could do no damage to his own mind.

Distracted by his thoughts the fox was about to be bisected, _'Whoa getting feisty are we?' _the red fox sidestepped as wings and blue/black spaghetti flew past his face with claws to close to said face for comfort moving at speeds Gai would be proud of. Even though the frothing demon flew past Kyuubi to the door where he could have made a run for it, he turned back to the Nine-Tails with cold unfathomable hatred in his eyes, making it personal.

"Oh, you wana play now do ya, hn, bring it." Stated the fox demon challengingly with slight glee, "come on then."

The fox got in to an all too familiar stance with his right arm behind his back and the other held out in front of him with the back of his left hand facing the blonde demon. The new Juubi held himself as close to the ground as possible without actually touching it, legs spread apart and hands mere inches from touching the ground. They stared each other down again with the same results as before.

With a look between them they were at each other's throats trading blows as they 'danced' around the area. The way they attacked each other looked almost rehearsed, one would slash and one would defend.

A few minutes into the fight the shit hit the fan, Naruto's years with the fox sealed in him gave him the cunningness to rival the great fox himself.

As the blows were traded, the fox lord was prepared to knock the ten-tails out cold and so, threw a punch at his head, which made him crouch close to the ground and attempt to knock the great fox's feet out from under him with a sweeping kick. But the fox was, like most good highly trained ninja, anticipating the move. With a good jump, Kyuubi was over the kick a smirk on his face… only to be replaced with a grimace as the trick was revealed. As the red haired demon reached the height of his jump, the blond haired demon grabbed the fox's ankle in a grip like a boa constrictor and chucked him across the room into a wall were he lay unmoving. Standing there for a few minutes, the hybrid looking demon made sure the fox was really down, and then made a dash for the door.

_**-xXNaruto: Five Minutes EarlierXx-...**_

After some time to think about things and talk to each other, the group now stood talking to one another.

"So, what do I have to do? Is there some kind of process?" asked Naruto to Ino, who was now standing with Tenten and him.

"….Nope, it's really simple, you just accept it, and…. um… touch the rouge part of your mind somehow."

"That's it? Really?" the demons question was accompanied by an incredulous look.

"Ya, well that and you have to weaken it somehow." Ino shrugged, but she slowly started looking at a spot above the blond Griffin's right shoulder. Naruto, seeing that, turned to look at what had caught her eye. Just floating in the open door was what had been dubbed the Evil thought bobble (OF DEATH, lol), pale blue orb layered in black. The group of three looked at each other in turn, than Naruto gained a look of resolve. He slowly made his way towards the door to inspect it, the girls holding their breath looked at each other with worry on their faces. As Naruto got closer he was able to feel the emotion coming off of it, with his own fear implanted by that one emotion after coming in to reaching distance, he snatched it out of its freely suspended position in the door way. Almost immediately he got the thoughts from his darker half, he turned to the two girls with slight horror.

"We have to get to Kyuubi right now!" he proclaimed with the smallest hint of anger. The girls didn't bother arguing they just dashed after Naruto's rapidly shrinking form through the door. As they left the room, the little blue bobble was making that dying snake like sound, the memory or thought the bobble contained never to be shared with another soul, ever.

_**-xXRoom of Kyuubi & Ten-Tails Fight: PresentXx-...**_

Besides the fact it had taken almost seven minutes for Ino and Tenten to make it to Naruto the first time, it took Naruto just under five minutes to make it back to Kyuubi from the same place. That was probably why the two girls were still in the hall, he had been running to fast to pay any attention to them. He slowed down until he was in front of the door where the Nine-Tails would be and stopped. And not a moment too soon or too late, when he stopped, the door flew opened. Naruto was less surprised than the occupant of the other side, his demon half looked more than a little surprised, that was okay by Naruto. That was his opportunity, why let it go.

Naruto surprised the tailed demon even more when he delivered a jumping kick to the winged demons stomach. With the angle Naruto kicked him, the demon was sent to the far corner opposite Kyuubi. Right than the two girls ran up behind Naruto, panting.

"What did we miss?" asked Ino, slightly hunched over hands on her knees

"Nothing really, go to Kyuubi please." Stated Naruto, eyes one his demon

"Got it." Said Tenten

Naruto watched them go to Kyuubi out of the corner of his eyes, preferring to keep his eyes on his other half. When the griffin started getting up, ramen boy started paying full attention to the blue demon. The angry Juubi looked at Naruto, knuckle head stared back. At the drop of a hat, the two were running at each other, both glaring. In reaching distance Naruto with the advantage of claws drew first blood, but Naruto ended up clothes lined by the black eyed demon. Though Naruto didn't stay down long, he was up facing the demon again, than they jumped at each other. They were looked in a battle of strength; hands inter looked trying to get the upper hand. To focused on staring at the Juubi's eyes, brain boy wasn't paying attention to the wing on a crash course with his face. As Naruto lay on the ground look up at the ceiling, he thought what just happened was a little stupid.

'_Okay so it's wise to make sure my…uh…other half can't use those tails or wings, but how?'_

Naruto studied the agitated griffin in front of him, looking for an idea. He made a 'hum' sound than took off his shoes, and threw them about five feet away. He concentrated on them and watched as the pooped out of existence, about two seconds later he felt something on his feet, he smiled. Well he could take anything he wanted in his own mind, he stopped mid smile, to weaken someone or something didn't have to be physically, he grind like a mantel patient. He concentrated, without looking, on the clip in kyuubi's hair, three seconds later, there was something small in his hand, and he put it in his pocket. Naruto went back to glaring at the griffin; he gathered some Youki and whispered.

"I love you Tenten." and released the gathered Youki

Kyuubi and the two girls were kicked from Naruto's mind instantly

"Now were where we?" asked the Hokage to the demon Hybrid

_**-xXReal World: Shinobi GroupXx-...**_

The first thing Tenten saw was Hinata's smiling yet worried face.

The first thing Ino saw was Akamarus ass and Kiba's feet

Both girls looked around and saw that Tsunade and Kakashi had taken both Choujis and Kibas jobs. One of Naruto's ten-tails was swishing around freely; off to the demons far right was a dead ANBU. Tenten started prying for everything to go okay with Naruto.

_**-xXMind ScapeXx-...**_

Naruto was laughing like a crazy man, standing in front of his dark side. The crazy Hokage now had Nine-Tails, a beautiful par of red/black wings, cute fox like ears, claws, the three colored peepers, and a sharp par of fangs in perfect view for the rest of the world to see. His dark half, now looking more human than Naruto, had only one tail to his name, and was lying on the ground not moving. The ramen enthusiast walked to the downed demon, and grabbed around his neck, wrapped a tail around each appendage pinned him against the wall and got in his face.

"I know what you planed to do to girlfriend, she is my life, I would kill myself before I let you or anyone else hurt her." Said Naruto, with anger coming off of him in waves and so much fire in his eyes he could have blinded someone. Naruto concentrated on the last tail and lunged for the one tails jugular. In a flash of darkness, he stood alone; wings spread out, tails fanned out, ears perked. The biting of the jugular having been symbolic, the Hokage claiming dominance over his darker half. Naruto felt high on life, he wouldn't' for very much longer though, he left his mind scape.

_**-xXReal world: Normal viewXx-…...**_

When Naruto came to the waking world he was in his full demon form and getting kinda tired of all the Kami dammed pain. He was panting and grunting attempting to hold back all the pain he had and was going through that day. Like earlier that day, Naruto started to shake causing the chains to shake; he looked down and out of no were coughed up blood then silently fell to the floor.

"NARUTO/-KUN!" shouted Tsunade and Tenten simultaneously; Tenten was about to make a run for it, but the busty blond caught her before she could.

"Wait Tenten-san." said Kyuubi, he looked at Naruto, "Naruto, if that's you, give us a sign!" yelled Kyuubi hesitantly

Naruto didn't move at first, he just looked at them with his three colored eyes. Then slowly, he waved his free tail in an 'I'm over here' fashion. Kyuubi sighed and released his Jutsu and Naruto rolled over to his side like the Jutsu had been holding him up. Everyone made a break for it, coming up to Naruto and checking for wounds. He didn't care though, he was just happy to finally get a break. Naruto's wings were spread out behind him, Ino kneeling next to them attempting to put some disgruntled feathers back in there places. He had managed to lay on one of his back legs, breaking it "Like the Dobe he is." according to Sakura, affectionately, but it had already started to heal. Hinata was admiring the flames on his tails. Tenten was wiping the blood from his snout with one of her over shirts, with him watching her, but it kept coming, so that wasn't doing much good. Tsunade was running diagnostics check to find out why there was blood still coming out of his mouth. And Kakashi was checking his Chakra/Youki system.

"You humans worry to much." snorted Kyuubi

"Don't you tell me I wor-." Started Tenten growling

"You need to relax, he isn't going to die, you Tenten-san should know why. Besides he is a demon, which means all of his internal organs have been remade. So he most likely has some blood in his lunges, but he's not hurt." explained Kyuubi. Tenten growled but went back to wiping away blood from Naruto's snout.

"Kyuubi-sama? I don't mean to pry, but why dose Naruto-kun have Ten-Tails. I thought there was only Nine Bijuu?" asked a timid Hinata, blushing.

"That's because there ARE only Nine Bijuu. Each Bijuu is 1/9 of the supposed Juubi sealed in the moon. Neither Naruto nor myself are Bijuu, we are tailed Demons. And even more shocking is the fact the Juubi isn't even a demon in the first place; it's the God of chaos. The Bijuu may have tails but that doesn't make them demons, they are over powered parts to the God of chaos and/or the dead." Kyuubi had to stop to get a breath before he found his lungs the size of resins, "you can tell the difference between a Bijuu and a Tailed-Demon. The Bijuu looks like any other demon, but they have blue markings on their body's, showing them as fake demons, like Shukaku." Finished Kyuubi failing flat on his back panting

"So if you're not THE Kyuubi, who are you?" asked Shikamaru puzzled

**"He's name is Owari no Akuma Fokkusu."** stated Naruto, he slowly got up than sat down on his haunches, Tenten, sitting down, came to about half way between his paw and knee (**Going by front legs)**.

"Oh, Naruto, nice of you to join us." Said Owari popping up sitting cross-legged

**"It doesn't feel nice. It hurts all over, I'm starving and I could sleep for a week, nice….um….NOOO! It most certainly is NOT NICE."** Naruto lay down behind Tenten so his eyes were shielded by her back and started wagging all his tails lazily, which started to make a few people dizzy.

"Why did you let us call you Kyuubi than Owari-sama?" asked Kiba frowning

"Because, I didn't want you all to focus on me." Stated the Fox, every on stared at him until he looked away.

Owari cleared his throat, "Tsunade-san, I would like to take Naruto here back to the demon realm with me for training. I'm not saying he's dangerous. But, he is an untrained demon unacquainted with Youki and the new strength this all entails. Only on your word will I train him." explained Owari looking right in Tsunade's eyes. Everyone else kinda looked back and forth between the two or each other.

"…If Naruto wants to, I can't stop him, he is our Hokage though." Tsunade reminded the fox and griffin

Naruto thought for a couple minutes still hidden by Tenten's back, **"Baa-chan?"** asked the twelve foot tall demon without moving from his spot.

"Brat." Confirmed Tsunade, smiling

**"Okay I'll go. Kakashi, I'm supposed to meet my Genin team in two weeks, will you meet them for me?" **asked Naruto

"Of course Hokage-sama." saluted the scarecrow

"**Owari, can you give me a couple minutes?"** Naruto asked lowly

"Sure kid, I'll be over here." Owari pointed to one of the walls and walked off doing hand signs.

Naruto gently grabbed one of Tentens wrists with a tail and led her after him, the strange fames didn't hurt her but they were kinda cold. The blue griffin didn't walk very far, and turned to Tenten, looking down at her with his eyes, eyes about two times bigger than her fist. Up close his eyes didn't look black they looked like a velvet blue. Tenten was fascinated with his fangs to, a little shorter than her upper arm.

**"Tenten I don't want to leave but Owari has a point, I have to train."** Naruto was looking at her sadly, she would have sworn that he looked like he was about to cry, but she let it go.

"I understand, you promise you'll come back?" asked Tenten

**"I'll always come back."** clarified Naruto smiling

"I love you Naruto-kun."

**"As I love you Ten-chan"**

Because of his height the bun haired girl had to hug Naruto's leg, and he put his chin on her back. After their good byes, they slowly walked over to Owari than Naruto looked back at everyone else.

"**Fox, when will we be back?"** asked the Ten-Tailed Demon

"In about eight or nine months." Stated the Foxy demon

"**Okay."** turning to everyone, **"bye everybody see ya in eight or nine months."** Naruto waved good bye and Owari walked into what looked like a portal, **"bye Ten-chan."**

"Bye Naru-kun" waved Tenten

As Naruto walked through, everyone else waved too, saying their own good byes.

Tenten sighed, "Good luck mi ami koibito." After that ever one left to take care of their own business.

_**-xXWith Owari and NarutoXx-…**_

After stepping through the portal and opening his closed eyes, Naruto was left breathless. What he was looking at was like a valley that went on forever, surrounded by almost seven-hundred foot tall cliffs. There were two bridges on either side of the valley, one leading in to a forest the other connecting two opposite sides of a gap together. Naruto and Owari were on a bridge about three-hundred feet tall and a mile long overlooking a sandy area, at the end of the mile long bridge there was an eight-hundred foot tall Palace **(*)**, he looked over at Owari and got a surprise. The fox now had nine fluffy red black tipped tails and cute, long fuzzy fox ears.

"Welcome Naruto, to the Kingdom of the Tailed-Demons." stated Owari with pride

As the two started across the bridge, Naruto could hear other demons going the other way whispering things about Ten-tails, a new demon and the return of Owari. Most looked at him with awe, some slightly scared but he didn't really care. The only thing he was thinking was: _'I could get used to this.'_

He had no idea how much he would rethink that later.

….

**(*) **– **If you have never played SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS search YouTube or Google, the way the place in the game looks is all the same for the Demon Kingdom. If you have played it, you can imagine why I used it. **

**- I really didn't like how the beginning of this chapter started, so I tried to make up for it with what I hope was a good end. **

**- I am also pretty sure I might have made some of the characters act out of…. Well….character.**

**Owari no Akuma Fukkusu-** End: The Demon Fox

Owari is based on a male Kyuubi done by Orin on Deviantart: link on profile

A link for Naruto's Demon form is on my profile


	3. Note

I would like to inform my readers that I am back and finally, after all this time, I have figured out how I plan to start chapter three. I have unfortunately been the victim of writers block and plot bunnies at the same time, which I find funny, and maybe a small amount of laziness. Writers block for the third chapter to GF, and plot bonnie syndrome for the soon to come 'A Noble Demon.' The third chapter to GF I have actually already started but would like to Honor what readers I have by involving you in the plot and future of this story. In chapter three our favorite ninja is going to meet the other seven Tailed-Demons (The Ox in Killerbee is one of the original and so is the Fox and that leaves seven that need to be replaced), and I don't want to make them all up myself.

So to my readers I giveith thy mine honor

By Wednesday of next week I need seven new demons submitted to me, it can be through a review.

You can submit only two, one must be male and the other female, must have both. I may choose one or both, that is up to me.

THE SOONER THIS HAPPENS, THE SOONER I CAN START ACTUILY WRITING THE CHAPTER.

**-xX…Xx-**

Physical age:

Mental age:

Personality:

Favorite food:

Name (English ONLY, one that you think would sound cool in Japanese or I will pick my own):

Appearance:

Demon type:

Number of tails(No more than seven):

Gender:

Malevolent or Benevolent:

Primary element:

Preferred Region of choice (Dessert, Grassland, water, mountain, etc.):

Weapon of choice:

History:

**-xX…Xx-**

Reviewer Response

**NaruxRena:** That actually meant a lot to me, thank you very much.

**tobi is a good boy777:** I am very glad you like it (^'-'^) as for your question, you'll just have to see wont you. XD

**Jicea: **I'm happy to know that it interests you so much; I don't even remember where the idea came from. And Tenten being pregnant was not my original plan, when I got to the point it seemed like a good way to motivate Naruto into action, so vola. The kid will be like Naruto when he was born, huge amounts of chakra and little to no control, longer than average canines and possibly good senses, but the kid will be human.

Thank you for your reviews, I hope to please my readers with chapter three

Good Night.


End file.
